


I've Put A Spell On You

by esmereldagrace



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke fisted his hair in frustration, leaving it in wayward spikes and grabbed the Stetson off of their bed, heading out the bedroom. Stopping just at the door, Luke turned around, pointing the Stetson his way. "You know what? Don't talk to me for the rest of the night otherwise I'm going to end up saying things I might regret."</p><p>Reid opened his mouth to argue, to reach out, but an angry scoff from Luke had him stop, eyes blazing with fury. "Don't," he warned. "Just don't--I'll wait for you in the car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Just tidied up this Halloween fic from last year to post for Halloween this year, hah! Any mistakes you will find are mine and mine only. I apologise for them in advance. This fic is un-betaed. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Feedback and/or kudos is very much appreciated if deserved! ♥
> 
> Happy Halloween!! ♥♥♥

"Reid! I can't _believe_ \--no, you cannot wear that tonight. You’re seriously thinking about going in your scrubs and the coat?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's what you wear _every single day_."

"Well--"

"No--I gave you a month's notice and you came up with this? I'd told you that if you didn’t have the time, then you let me know."

"Uhh--," Reid really had no other answer and just shrugged sheepishly. "Guess I forgot to let you know?"

Luke sent him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen in the four years they'd been together, which looked ridiculous considering what he was wearing. He was dressed as Woody from Toy Story; complete with the bright blue trousers, yellow shirt and the cow print vest. Not forgetting the silly red bandanna.

Luke fisted his hair in frustration, leaving it in wayward spikes and grabbed the Stetson off of their bed, heading out the bedroom. Stopping just at the door, Luke turned around, pointing the Stetson his way. "You know what? Don't talk to me for the rest of the night otherwise I'm going to end up saying things I might regret."

Reid opened his mouth to argue, to reach out, but an angry scoff from Luke had him stop, eyes blazing with fury. "Don't," he warned. "Just don't--I'll wait for you in the car."

With stiff shoulders and another glare, Luke stormed out of the room leaving an apologetic Reid in his wake.

So, maybe dressing up in his scrubs and the doctor’s white coat with his name on it wasn't the brightest idea, but he'd had no other choice.

These days his memory had been shot to hell and hand on heart, he hadn't realised that the big ol’ Halloween do for the adults of Oakdale and kids alike was at the farm so soon. He hadn’t even realised it was Halloween till he’d walked into the children’s ward earlier in the day and saw half the nursing staff and some of the doctors dressed up and entertaining the sick kids. It was in that moment when he realised just how monumentally he might’ve have fucked up.

No wonder Luke was pissed off at him.

Surgeries and consults and meetings and idiotic co-workers had taken up most of his time for the past month and so finding time to get a costume had been impossible. Maybe he should have gotten the costume the day Luke had told him, or just remembered to ask Luke to get him one.  He wished he could remember the day Luke had told him because even that had slipped his mind. Reid really hoped he wasn’t getting old before his time.

That was a scary thought.

However, there was no point dwelling on the past and the things that he hadn't managed to get done. He'd have to deal with Luke's wrath and also think about how to make him happy again, how to make it up to him. He had alot of making up to do and he needed to think of something.

The journey to the farm didn't give him many ideas though. Mostly, Reid was trying to get a smile out of Luke and was, as he'd expected, extremely unsuccessful. There had been only a damning silence and nothing more. They pulled up outside the farm twenty minutes later, the longest Luke had kept quiet beside him in a long time and Reid had no idea what to do anymore.

Luke started unbuckling his seat belt and grabbed the bags with sweet treats that he’d kept by his feet hurriedly, clearly not wanting to be near him at all.

“Luke, please.”

Reid reached a hand out to stop him, to try and explain and apologise, but Luke shook it off, not glancing his way and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Reid jolted at the slam, breathing out shakily and closing his eyes, so very angry at himself. But he didn’t blame Luke, he’d gotten what had been coming to him.

Reid sighed heavily before pinching between his brows to stave off the impending stress headache. He’d messed up big time, he really had and he really hoped things could be fixed, he wouldn’t be able to sleep if they weren’t.

With a heavy heart and after collecting himself and his emotions, he left the car and made his way towards the house. The music, the loud voices and the elaborate decorations now clear to see, and hear, if the evil witch figure cackling in the porch was any indication.

By the time he made it inside, Luke was already greeting both his grandmothers and his father, all of whom were complimenting him on his costume. His siblings got hugs and kisses from him, and Reid was glad that at least that had brought a smile out of Luke.

“Oh, _Reid_.”

Reid twisted around to see Katie dressed up as a black cat, wearing a figure hugging black leotard, with ears on her head and a matching tail, too. The fake whiskers and pink nose painted on her face only added to the look. She walked over to him with a look of exasperation, giving him a quick hug and a kiss which Reid appreciated immensely if he was honest.

“Where are your rugrats?” he asked.

“Jacob and all the kids are outside playing some games and Chris has Lila,” she told him with a happy smile.

“What did you get her to wear?”

“She’s a little baby mouse, you have to see her later. I want pictures of her with her godfather, especially since it’s her first Halloween.”

Reid nodded with a fond smile, looking forward to seeing her. “Of course, I’d like that a lot.”

Katie sighed and raised her eyebrows knowingly, and Reid knew what she was going to say next as she shook her head. “Really, Reid? You couldn’t have been more creative with your own costume?”

“Katie--”

“Luke’s mad, isn’t he?” She reached out and rubbed a hand up and down his arm, looking over his shoulder to catch a glance of Luke who still wasn’t paying him any attention he guessed. “He’ll forgive you.”

“I hope so.”

“He will--you’ll just have to make it up to him somehow.”

Reid nodded wearily, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I know.”

A baby’s cries and screams had their attention and Katie looked at him apologetically, “I’m sorry, that’s Lila--I have to go.”

“That’s fine, go on--go.”

Reid watched Katie sprint out the door and towards the sound of her baby crying. Being a mother a second time round had made her a more confident one. After having seen the way Jacob had been raised, he was sure Lila was going to be as smart, loving and kind as her mother.

He chanced another look towards Luke to see him having an animated conversation with a cousin of his. If only he would just look his way once, if only he would let him apologise. Reid honestly didn’t want this fight to last longer than tonight. He wouldn’t be able to take it.

But he hadn’t realised he’d been staring Luke’s way a little too long until someone patted his shoulder.

“Reid.”

Reid eyes flickered away and he smiled tightly, holding out a hand for the other man to shake, his heart hammering in his chest on instinct. “Holden.”

Holden shook his hand and looked between him and Luke behind him, who was still studiously ignoring him. “Do I have to get my shotgun?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Reid laughed shortly, wryly. “Not if your son gets one first.”

Holden smirked a little and eyed his costume, all the pieces fitting together in his head. “Fix it, soon--and by soon, I mean by tonight.”

“I intend to do just that, Sir.”

“Good man,” Holden nodded before adding, “Natalie can help--she’s upstairs.”

Reid bowed his head in gratitude. “Thank you.”

Holden just smiled and patted his back for reassurance, and wound his way back into the family fold.

Before any other members of Luke’s family got a hold of him, he quickly slipped away and padded up the stairs to Natalie’s room, knocking softly. He heard a loud, “Come in,” and carefully opened the door making his way inside. She twisted around in her chair and met his gaze, snorting out a laugh and shaking her head in disbelief.

“Seriously, Reid?”

“I know, I know,” Reid confessed, smiling at the elaborate costume she was dressed in that looked a lot like a blue telephone box she’d told him about from some British show. “You look amazing by the way.”

Natalie shrugged and got to her feet, hands on her hips, "Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Reid huffed a laugh and spread his arms. “What can you do with me?”

“I’ll help you out-- _only_ if I get tickets to Comic Con next year, plus hotel and flights.”

Reid didn’t need to think about it twice. She really was like her brother. “Done, just help me.”

Natalie pointed towards the chair by her dressing table. “Okay then, take a seat, Dr. Oliver.”

***

There had been no sign of Reid for about two hours and Luke was worried. Worried that he’d actually driven Reid off so horribly that he’d gone home without a word. Luke knew he’d overreacted the moment he’d left their bedroom. However, when he’d seen Reid in his work clothes, something in him had just snapped.

Reid did care about tonight and he must have genuinely forgotten to get himself a costume, and normally, it wouldn’t have annoyed him so much. But the fight he’d had with his mother earlier that day meant that he’d let all his residual anger out on him. It wasn’t fair and Luke had figured that out a little too quickly, but his pride and stubbornness had gotten in the way making him hold back from apologising straight away.

In the four years they’d been together, they hadn’t been short on fights and arguments. There was a minor one ever other week and a major one every other month, and most of the time it was over the most stupid things, like tonight. But they always ended up solving it within the next minute or hour, never longer than that.

He’d been on a trip to California just the week before to finalise a book deal and the tour to go with it and had been gone for a whole week, leaving them out of contact for a while. Once he’d gotten back though, Reid was as busy as him for the week leading up to Halloween. He’d only been able to catch him in the mornings for a quick fuck, or anything they had time for, and a sleepy kiss when Reid got back home late from the hospital. They hadn’t had hardly enough time to themselves for the past two weeks and Luke had been hoping that tonight, at this party, they’d finally be able to spend more than a couple of hours together, enjoying each other’s company without anything getting the way.

Such was his luck.

Leaving some friends with their conversation, he came back inside the house hoping to find him somewhere near where the food was laid out. But, he was nowhere in sight. He asked his grandmother, who was there filling up the bowls with some more food and his Dad who was helping set aside empty plates and cups, whether they’d seen Reid come by to eat, but they hadn’t seen him.

And that was weird. Reid wasn’t the kind of guy to go without food for this long. Reid had gotten home just as they’d had to leave for the party and they’d come straight to the farm, so there had been no time for him to eat.

“Luke?”

Spinning around, he found Katie with Lila on her hip chewing on a piece of carrot with the three teeth she had. “Howdy,” she said again, making Luke laugh and tip his hat her way. “You okay there?”

Luke blinked and then nodded weakly, “Yes, no--I don’t know.”

Katie laughed, bouncing Lila on her hip. “Did you eat, sweetie? Maybe you need some sugar in you.”

“Yeah, I did--Mom came with a plate for me as a peace offering and I couldn’t say no. I had to show that there were no hard feelings.”

“Did you have an argument?” Katie asked, concerned.

Luke sighed and scratched at his hair under the hat, which was starting to get ridiculously uncomfortable. “Kind of, it’s a long story and I don’t know...I’m just so tired of fighting with everyone.”

Katie nodded in understanding. “Everyone meaning Reid, huh?”

Luke couldn’t deny it and blew out a breath. “I was so harsh on him earlier, Katie. I feel terrible and now I have no idea where he is. Have you see him? Did he go home?”

“No, sweetie. Don’t worry. The last I saw him, Chris had dragged him along into the barn with him where they’ve got the haunted house set up for the kids.”

Luke’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you telling me Reid is with a bunch of kids right now? Willingly?”

“You’d better believe it,” Katie said with a laugh, kissing a babbling Lila’s cheek. “Maybe it’s time for your Uncle Luke to knocked up? Huh, Lila?”

“Oh god.” Luke hoped he wasn’t blushing and let his mind go back to Reid. “Did he eat at all?”

“I don’t think so, but I’m sure he’ll appreciate seeing you.” Katie waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Luke couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sure you’re not talking about the food?”

“Definitely not,” Katie told him without a beat. “Go on, go and see him--I’m sure he’s dying to see you, too.”

Heart feeling a little lighter, Luke nodded and went to find Reid. This little fight had gone on long enough and he had a lot of apologising to do.

***

Luke found Reid just where Katie had told him. He was sat in the barn on a bale of hay with a blanket laid over it and had Jacob in his lap as he told them all a ghost story. The lighting in the barn was perfectly atmospheric, bathed in spooky green and orange and Reid’s voice only added to the atmosphere as he read out loud.

His voice hit the dramatic moments perfectly and made some of the kids scream when he got to the scary parts. He’d never known that Reid could get so involved in reading a story, playing off of the kid’s reactions and answering a curious Jacob’s questions.

Luke was stood a little ways away, laughing along when the kids did scream again and ended up catching Chris’ eye who nodded his ‘hello’. The story was a short one however, and when it was over the kids clamoured for more of Reid’s time, begging to be read another story, Ethan amongst them.

But it was Chris who came to the rescue, stopping their protests with the promise of all of the sweet things the kids would love and in no time, they were running out of the barn and back to the house to get their fill of the pie and the cake they hadn’t gotten the chance to eat yet. Luke ruffled Ethan’s hair as he ran by who just howled at him, dressed as the werewolf he was, which made him chuckle. Jacob copied his howl, despite the fact he was dressed as a vampire. There was irony there somewhere.

Chris was one of the last to leave and adjusted his Batman mask over his face before giving Luke’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll make sure no one comes anywhere near here, you’re welcome,” he said quietly.

Luke’s face broke out into a shy smile, cheeks flushing anyway, “Thanks.”

Chris smiled his way and made a hasty exit leaving him and Reid alone.

 _Finally_.

Reid was still sat on the hay bales, looking up at the barn’s roof, a frown marring his face. What was that about? Only then did Luke notice the make up, now sure it hadn’t been the lighting that had tricked him earlier. His face was pale white, dark circles emphasised with black under his eyes and the fake blood around his mouth looked pretty creepy.

“Something wrong?”

“Jesus-,” Reid startled and Luke couldn’t help but grin evilly. “Can you never do that again? Emerging out of the shadows like that isn’t good for my heart.”

“Which is why you should be taking care of it.”

“Yes, that’s why I have you.” Reid quirked an eyebrow, patting the space next to him. “I do, right?”

Luke finally smiled, now sure that there weren’t any grudges or bad vibes between them. He looked down at the plate in his hands filled with all of Reid’s favourites, including a big slice of cherry pie, and walked his way closer, sitting down next to him.

“You have me, and you have this,” Luke said, handing the plate over to Reid. “I’ll even forget that there are things on this plate that could hurt your heart, but it’s Halloween and you haven’t eaten, so please eat.”

Reid took the plate but twisted around and set it behind him. Turning back around, he took a hold of Luke’s hand. Luke was about to ask what he was doing and why he wasn’t eating when Reid lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, his other hand covering theirs.

“I’m sorry,” Reid told him, face serious.

Luke shook his head. “Reid, no--”

“Luke, I have no excuse for not getting anything together. I’m so sorry I upset you--I know you’ve been looking forward to this for a while and I ruined your night.”

“No, Reid,” Luke shuffled closer, not willing to Reid take the blame, slipping his hand out from between Reid’s and held his face, pressing his lips to his. “I’m sorry I overreacted. That was me taking my frustration out on you when you didn’t deserve it. I know how busy you’ve been, how hard you’ve been working lately, I should’ve known better and gotten you a costume anyway.”

Reid wrapped his fingers around Luke’s wrist with a small smile. “You’ve been busy, too.”

“I know but still,” Luke sighed, dropping his hands to rest on Reid’s chest. “It wasn’t fair of me to lash out like that. I mean, you haven’t even eaten yet and you’ve avoided me this whole time thinking that I didn’t want you near me when I did.”

Reid chuckled, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the apple of Luke’s cheek. “I ate a little before I was dragged around by your brother to help him play some games and then by Jacob to read all these brats a story. And hey, I didn’t go totally hungry--who do you think I am?”

Luke laughed and leaned in for another kiss. “The man that I love,” he replied honestly, making Reid roll his eyes. “And the man who looks like a pretty scary zombie, too,” he added, impressed with the make-up. “Who did it for you?”

“Natalie is a lifesaver but she’s also crafty and knows how to blackmail people. She takes after you.”

“Wow,” Luke swatted at his chest, another laugh bubbling out of him, “thanks, Reid.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, gazes locking. Luke honestly couldn’t believe that he had a man like Reid in his life. Everyone thought they wouldn’t last, but now four years on and hundreds of arguments later, they were stronger than ever.

“I am sorry, about everything,” Luke said softly. “Can we forget what happened and enjoy the night now?”

Reid leaned in and caught his gaze. “As long as you accept my apology, too--agreed?”

Luke nodded emphatically. “Agreed.”

“Yippee ki yay,” Reid whispered with a grin, closing the distance between them and nipping lightly at Luke’s lower lip before covering his mouth with his own.

Luke laughed into the kiss, letting Reid pull him close enough that to make things comfortable Luke had to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around Reid’s neck, lips still on his, wanting to be close as possible. Reid’s mouth was warm and soft, he tasted like candy and spice, and he loved it...and he loved him, so much.

Their kiss turned frantic and dirty in seconds, however, Reid’s hands grabbing at his ass to grind their rapidly hardening erections together, Luke’s own hands spanning Reid’s back, fingers digging into the muscle as lust overtook them both. Luke moaned softly, breaking the kiss to catch his breath, lips then pressing frantic kisses down Reid’s neck as he rocked downwards into him, unable to help himself from touching and feeling and wanting more.

“You thinkin’ about riding me there, cowboy?” Reid whispered hotly into his ear, a smile in his voice.

Luke snorted a laugh and met his gaze, hands either side of Reid’s flushed face, “No lube, otherwise I would.”

“Let’s save that from when we get home,” Reid said with a wink. “But for now, get your clothes off and lie down on those blankets for me.”

Luke would be a liar if he said he didn’t think that Reid being bossy during sex was really hot. So, he did as Reid said without waiting for one more second.

Stripping off his costume didn’t take too long. His vest and shirt were unbuttoned as fast as he could manage and his jeans were thrown to the side pretty quick, once he’d managed to get his cowboy boots off that is. He threw the hat behind him, too, and lay down on the blankets on his elbows with his legs spread. Along with him, Reid had stripped his white doctor’s coat and his scrubs, and then was quick to cover Luke’s body with his own, capturing his mouth in a hard kiss, teeth clacking together in his urgency.

Moans and groans slipped out of both their mouths as they rutted against each other frantically. Luke had one arm around Reid’s neck and the other slipped under his boxer briefs to grab a handful of his perfect ass as they kissed harder and deeper. “Reid, you gotta take them off,” he murmured between their mouths, before taking his own advice and awkwardly pulling down his own underwear between them.

“Okay, okay,” Reid panted, getting on his knees and slipping his underwear down to his knees and off, thrown somewhere behind him.

Luke was powerless not to stare at Reid’s perfect cock and even though his mouth went dry at the thought of getting his mouth around that right then and now, that thought could wait for another time.

“Livin’ up to your name are you now, Woody?” Reid deadpanned, fingers teasingly brushing over Luke’s cock, making Luke laugh out loud and shiver under his ministrations.

“Shut up and get down here, asshole.”

Reid chuckled and was all over him in an instant, holding himself up with one arm, his other arm dipping down, hand encircling them, punching a low moan out of them both.

“Yeah, _yeah_...just like that,” Luke grunted out, throwing his head back in a silent moan when Reid circled his thumb over the head.  Reid took the opportunity to pepper kisses and bites to his neck and Luke twisted his hands into Reid’s curls, holding him close and wrapping a leg around his waist, so that they could be as close as possible.

“Come on, Reid-- _faster_.”

Reid obeyed Luke’s plea after a little more attention was given to his neck, his perfect fingers, carefully and faultlessly bringing them off together, sweat and precome slicking the way. There was that familiar tingling feeling growing at the base of his spine, body singing with his impending release. The heat flushing Reid’s cheeks and chest didn’t fail to make him look adorable, and Luke could tell that Reid wasn’t too far off either.

Reid nosed against Luke’s cheek, pressing a kiss there, “You close?”

Luke licked the sweat off of his lips and nodded, grinning, hips arching upwards involuntarily, “Mhmmm, so you’d better hurry up before we’re _not_ so alone--”

“Oh fuck,” Reid groaned, hand speeding up to get them off and because Luke was a gracious and giving person, he helped him out.  He covered Reid’s hand with his own and tightened it around both their cocks, the sensation making them both shudder and groan in appreciation. Luke swore he could hear his own heart beating, the reverberations and vibrations being felt in his ears and through his whole body. His skin felt as if it was tingling with sparks as he came closer to completion.

All it took was a dozen more strokes and Luke spiralled over the edge and came hard between them, over both their fists and chests. Still trying to catch his breath, Luke didn’t realise that maybe Reid would need some help since he hadn’t come yet; but it wasn’t needed. Using Luke’s slick, Reid got himself off with a couple more strokes, coming all over Luke’s stomach and chest. Luke was incapable of holding back, and wrenched Reid down to crash their lips together, devouring his mouth with an urgency that needed to be satiated.

They kissed lazily and softly for a while, long enough for their bodies to come down from the endorphin high. But Luke really, _really_ didn’t want to let Reid go just yet and managed to keep the kissing going on for a little while longer, not that Reid minded either. Luke wanted to relish the moment for as long as he could. Hands swept soothingly over warm skin, sweat soaked hair and flushed faces as they delighted in just being in each other’s arms again.

Eventually Luke relinquished his hold on Reid, realising that getting cleaned up was essential if they didn’t want the mess between them to become even stickier. Plus, they still had a party to get back to. Using the napkins and a bottle of water Luke had brought along with the food, he got them both cleaned up as best they could without having an actual shower. Clothes and underwear were reluctantly put back on, Reid helping out with buttoning Luke’s shirt and Luke fixing up Reid’s hair, pulling out bits of straw that had somehow ended up in his curls.

“Your face is a mess, Reid,” Luke commented with a laugh, stealing a kiss for good measure. Reid’s zombie make-up had been smeared into a mess, the dark patches under his eyes now in trails down to his chin and the fake blood around his mouth was now almost gone.

“You need to see your face,” Reid observed, bending down and getting a spare napkin, wetting it with some water, and wiped at Luke’s forehead and cheek and lips, getting rid of the obvious patches of make-up he’d transferred. “I don’t think we’ll be able to hide exactly what we got up to here.”

“I don’t care,” Luke declared before dropping to the floor. He lay down on the blankets again stretching his arms above his head, groaning in satisfaction as his joints popped, before resting his hands under head. “We had sex and it was amazing and I love you--there’s nothing to hide.”

Reid washed his hands with the last of the water and scoffed. “What a sap. But if you don’t mind, I’d rather your family not know we had sex in a barn where there had been innocent children sitting here earlier who were innocently listening to a story. I blame you for luring me into this heinous act of debauchery.”

“Shut up, you enjoyed it. Stop being a drama queen.”

“Drama queen? I think that title rests with you, Snyder.”

Luke just smiled brightly in response, because it was kind of true, and dragged Reid down to lie next to him, snuggling himself into his side. He threw an arm over his chest and tucked his head under his chin, Reid’s own hand finding it’s way into Luke’s hair, massaging his scalp. “Whatever,” Luke nosed lightly at Reid’s neck before pressing a kiss there, “it’s not like Chris hasn’t told everyone to stay away from the barn already.”

“You’re the worst, Snyder.”

“Psssh, you still love me, my darling--don’t deny it.”

“I do, but I will admit that I feel a little weird having just had sex with you when you’re dressed a children’s film character. That’s definitely not a part of any fantasy I’ve ever had.”

Luke tried to stifle his giggles into Reid’s chest but was unsuccessful, The barn echoed with his laughs and he was sure Reid was laughing, too, the rumble of it was thrumming through his chest into his own.

Laughs having died down, Luke leant up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand and tapped at Reid’s nose affectionately which made him scrunch his nose up adorably. The green and orange hue in the room only sought to highlight his perfect jawline, making his eyes look almost ethereal. Luke then remembered something from earlier, something that had concerned him. “What were you frowning about?”

“Huh?”

“Before I emerged from the shadows and scared you. You looked really confused.”

Reid narrowed his eyes in thought before his eyes fixed at a point above him, gesturing for Luke to follow his gaze. “Ahh, okay--have a look up there.”

Luke twisted his head upwards, eyes falling on a bright white skeleton hanging from the rafters with stringed lights wrapped around it, and then glanced down at Reid. “Okaaaay, what’s wrong with it?”

Reid stared at him incredulously and pointed upward insistently. “The left femur is shorter than the right one, I’m sure of it.”

Luke looked back up again, squinting his eyes to see exactly what Reid had been talking about. It took him a couple of seconds to see it and when he did, he cracked up laughing. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

“What?” Reid asked, indignant. “That’s not correct and should be changed. Any kids who see that are going to think that’s normal.”

“You care that much? That’s really sweet, Reid,” Luke managed to get out between laughs, wiping the wetness from his eyes, his stomach aching from laughing so hard. Reid was almost pouting and looked kind of pissed off, so Luke leaned down to kiss his pout away. “You’re adorable,” emphasising the statement by lovingly pinching at his cheek.

“Jesus Christ,” Reid huffed, turning his head away with a chuckle, swatting Luke’s hand away. “I hate you and your pinching.”

“You’re just that cute. I can’t help it, my cutie pie.”

“Well, how about you get this ‘cutie pie’ his pie and then we can run home for round two. I’m not gonna sit around and wait for the Great Pumpkin to arrive. There’s a stallion you’ve got left to ride, Woody.”

Luke’s face grew into the biggest and brightest smile. “Do I get to wear my Stetson?”

Reid blinked. “Why would you even ask that question?”

Luke kissed him hard and fast. “Good, then it’s a done deal.” He then sat up and grabbed the plate of food, handing it over to Reid, who’d sat up with him. Worrying about Reid and their fight had left him feeling unenthusiastic about eating anything, but now, his stomach was clawing with hunger. Even though his mother had given him some food as a peace offering, he hadn’t been able to touch much of it.

“You know what the weird thing is?” Reid said, digging his fork into the slice of pie and feeding it to Luke.

“What’s that?”

“If we ever sit down with our kids and watch Toy Story, there's going to be a problem.”

Whatever Luke was about to pick off of the plate to eat was left to the wayside, because firstly, Reid had made a mention of their future with kids which had stolen his breath away, and secondly, the image that sentence gave him was the funniest thing he’d heard that night because he knew exactly what Reid was getting at.

“What?” Reid wasn’t laughing and looked terribly serious. “You looked pretty hot in that costume and that’s all I’m ever going to think of.”

“Oh my god,” Luke muttered, cuffing at Reid’s head lightly, shaking his head with mirth. “I love you so much, you creep.”

“Hey!” Reid ducked away from another cuffing and rubbed at his head, the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile anyway. “Love you, too, asshole.”

“And don’t think I didn’t catch the fact you want to have babies with this asshole though. You totally want my babies.”

Reid opened his mouth to protest but then gave up knowing it was pointless, cheeks flushing with colour. Instead, he flicked a piece of ham Luke’s way with his fork in retaliation.

Luke caught it with his mouth, earning him a 'high five' from Reid and he raised his arms in victory. He then grabbed the fork out of an affronted Reid’s hand, shoving a piece of pie into his own mouth and moaned at the utterly orgasmic deliciousness of it making Reid grumble obscenities under his breath.

Luke couldn’t believe how it was possible that he was falling for Reid even now, even after the fours years they’d been together. He could feel himself falling more and more in love with him with every single day that they spent together.  

He didn’t think he’d ever stop falling in love with him.

It was impossible. Endless.

Only after he’d eaten half the pie slice did he finally feed Reid some himself, feeling a little guilty of depriving him, and he could feel how much his heart and mind were finally at peace after having fixed things. Reid and he both.

There was and would never be a Halloween more perfect and ridiculous and amazing than this. Ever.

But, then again, maybe he was speaking too soon.


End file.
